


Valentines Bonding

by Jenna4112



Series: Bonding over love [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Weirdmageddon, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna4112/pseuds/Jenna4112
Summary: A sequel to Bonding Excersizes, the trio discover the good the bad and the compromise of having a triad relationship!





	Valentines Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to JustaRandomShipper who asked for a sequel thank you and happy valentines day!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as XxFatalBlackxX

        The whole family sat around the table as Mabel happily pushed plate after plate of fluffy pancakes shaped into hearts and covered in edible glitter with a raspberry syrup.

    "Okay! All you love birds, and soon to be love birds!" The 19 year old colorful brunette happily announced pointing towards Dipper and Bill, then to the elder twins. 

      "Today is the best day of the year and the day these make a reappearance!" Mabel happily exclaimed pulling out a pair of heart shaped glasses with a hand on her hip.Stan frantically shook his head.

       "Oh no, not this again, you know after last time I still get weird messages about how her cats miss me, no thank you" The gravely voice protested.

     "Too late the glasses are already on, its official now" Mabel blatantly denied him with a bright white smile. She moved happily to the elder twins the bright pink crop sweater colored perfectly to the sun glasses she wore.

    "Today I'm getting both you hopeless cases a date!" Mabel happily announced.  
Bill smiled his Cheshire grin looking over at Mabel 

    "Oh but sixer already found his true loves" he chuckled with a look at Dipper who looked back at him with alarm.  
"Science and his ego" Bill finished with a casual smile at Ford, who gave him a mirrored glare to Dippers.Mabel frowned.

     "Laugh all you want Bill, but I'm a miracle worker, they won't be back until they've at least had a nice evening with a charming suitor." Mabel stated confidently. Bill chuckled lightly running his boot up Ford's leg with devious grin, Ford shivered slightly giving him another glare. Dipper kicked Bill under the table with a matching glare and he gave Dipper a pouty face in return, crossing his arms with disappointment.

       Mabel followed the elder twins around for the morning asking them questions all around the house. Ford hid in the portal room, which he had converted into his lab, mysterious labeled liquids in beakers lined new shelves and new antidotes and discoveries made their way to a locked cabinet. Bill chuckled perched on a counter as Dipper and Ford both clad in goggles and labcoats ,adorning their name on the back (a gift from Mabel), continued their research.

        "You can't hide here very long, shooting star will find you, trust me I know from experience" Bill warned levitating a few pens with a bored expression. The pens lit up with a blue hue around them lifting from their stationary position to flip and move in the air. Ford sighed, choosing to ignore him and continue on with the experiment at hand.

       "He's right you know, Mabel is very determined when she sets her mind to something there's no telling her no" Dipper aligned with Bill with a knowing look. "Trust me, Mabel will find her way to you after she's gotten all she can from Stan" Dipper continued stating matter of factly. 

     Ford groaned "I do not need a romantic partner, I already have both of you and we have enough sex for a small colony of rabbits," he frowned thoughtful for a moment "or dolphins" he finished. He carefully poured a red liquid into a blue creating a sparkling purple liquid. Bill threw his arm around him pushing him forward and causing the beaker with the newly completed serum to shatter. 

     "Trust me ,Sixer, I'm not keen on this either, I don't like my things being toyed with by someone else." He spoke in a lower more dominant tone. "But Mabel is Mabel and unless you want to share your little taboo rendezvous with your favorite nephew and your favorite celestial being, there's nothing we can do" he finished happily turning around yellow coat flipping with him in his flamboyant and precise fashion making his way to Dipper.

       "Have I ever told you that lab coat is really sexy on you?" Bill happily pulled Dipper towards him pulling off his goggles. Dipper frowned raising a brow at him.

       "And how many times have I told you the lab is not a place for sex." Dipper reprimanded moving away from Bill with a frown. Ford frowned looking over at bill, who shrugged nonchalantly.

     Ford chuckles "He really hasn't changed much" he glances over at the wall clicking a button in his coat pocket, the lab tables move into the walls and floor changes to foam padding. Dipper gives Ford an incredulous look. 

      "You've done this before?" Dipper frowns with a disapproving look at Ford.

        "It was actually a gym for Stan and Mabel, I made it so they could box and not have to run away from the creatures of the woods. But yes on occasion it has been used for less than academic purposes." Ford added a bit shyly.

       The motor of the elevator sounded and Ford quickly hit the button the lab returning. Mabel happily bounced out phone gripped in her hand and a list in the other that tapped the floor. 

     "Alright Ford, would you consider yourself a dangerous daredevil or cautious and callous?" Mabel smiled ready to type.

      "Put him down for cautious and callous" Bill chuckles looking over at Ford. Mabel smiled furiously typing into the device.

        "Okay now are you looking for Men, Women, Both?" Mabel asks cautiously. Ford flushes a bit red thinking of what to say, he opens his mouth and is interuppted.

     "Put him down for Cipher Sexual" Bill chuckled with a wink. That earns him a slap on the top of the head from Dipper. And a angry, blushing Ford.

        "I'm going to put Men" Mabel speaks in a staccato fashion before backing up to the elevator. "Be ready by 5 with a nice suit and roses!" Mabel finishes and the elecator doors close. Both men glare at Bill furiously. 

      "Oh come on you guys, she knows we have history, you never let me have any fun" he pouts with a glare.

         "Bill this is serious! Mabel wouldn't understand, she's understanding but this is a whole new level on the 'fucked up things we don't talk about'" Dipper anxiously explains beginning to pace. "We'd be separated we'd get angry judgy phone calls, the whole town would turn against us! You don't get it we've always been outcasts this would seal it forever." Dipper finished turning back to Bill with tears in his eyes.

       Bills eyes widened in surprise, "Pine tree, I didn't mean-" he was cut off with an angry look from Dipper who went into the elevator dejected. Ford frowned looking sympathetic.

       "He's right, this town is full of already ignorant and conservative people stuck in the past. Its a miracle they've gotten past racism. You may not care, but humans are easily pushed to doing horrible things by one person's hatred." Ford spoke quietly with a seat, somber expression painting his features. Bill growled crossing his arms.

      "Everyone takes things way too seriously, why does it matter what anyone else thinks! Humanity is still just taking its first steps, you two are far superior than anything this ridiculous solar system has yet to even blink into creation" Bill rants swinging his arms openly in exclamation. He frownes, "The only things that matter to me are you two, all the other humans are just ants, primitive animals, they don't get things, they won't because they are still in development, hell they kill people for loving people, what kinda twisted backwards logic is that! " Bill continues before trying to take deep breaths and slow down the pace and intensity of his erratic rants. "I guess I get it, I just didn't think you two would care about the opinions of those monkeys since you've had to endure their screaming before, its understandable I suppose your genetic coding is written for social acceptance and conformity, I just thought you were passed that." Bill finishes with a more thoughtful tone. Ford gives him a slight smile.

   "Go tell your newly discovered findings to the one who really needs it, along with an apology" Ford states with a bit of a teacher-y you should know better look. Bill frowns walking towards the elevator 

        "By the way the equation you're working on its 4b - 3a = c squared. You overlooked the simple things." Bill stated matter of factly with a wide grin as the elevator door shut. When he arrived back in the shack he immediately went to Dippers room. Dipper sat at his desk furiously scribbling something down in a notebook (possibly a diary?) Bill made a mental note to check that later. Bill carefully made his way to Dipper draping himself over him his arms down Dippers torso head resting in the crook of his neck.

     "Go away" Dipper warned giving him an annoyed look. Bill made a pouty face and kissed Dipper on the cheek.

          "Believe it or not Pine Tree I came to apologize. I think of you and Fordsie basically as more advanced human lifeforms, so I overestimate what you've moved passed in regards to genetics and human nature. I understand that for some awful reason you care about the thoughts and actions of the other humans. I'll stop making jokes. I'm actually really sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Bill finishes with a shy honest apology that he spoke quickly with a blush, getting back to his feet. Dipper turned to him and sighed, he got up out of his chair and walked slowly towards Bill. Bill closed his eyes opening his arms expecting a punch. Warmth enveloped him and blinked his eyes open in surprise to see Dipper hugging him. 

       "The fact that you're trying to understand and care about how its affecting us is the most important thing to me. I know Ford probably sent you here, but with how stubborn you are that's enough for me" Dipper smiled and gave him a tighter squeeze before releasing him. Bill smiled at him sincerely before it twisted into his wide playful smile. Dipper rolled his eyes.

         "Everyone's out of here in an hour, keep it in your pants til then." Dipper retorted with a chuckle heading down the stairs.

     The next hour went pretty fast with Mabel dashing around like a humming bird, micromanaging the outfits and accessories of the elder twins. Mabel twice banned Stan from bringing his knuckle dusters and Ford from bringing any weapons either. 

     "Its a date not a sting! I hereby prohibit any equipment that can even remotely be dangerous to leave with either of you!" Mabel stated. Dipper chuckled nearby eating an apple and giving Ford a discreet wink. 

     "Looking good" Dipper smiled awkwardly, Mabel happily smiled standing in front of them with a proud smile.

       "Of course they do it was a Mabel makeover" she smiles pushing them out the door "bye guys, we'll be back by 10" Mabel shouted the door shutting making a resounding echo. Dipper finished off the fruit and headed up the stairs curious as to what Bill had been doing all this time, hoping it wasn't as bad as last time.

    Dippers eyes widened when he smelled smoke, he immediately opened the door. The room was covered in red, red sheets with red candles burning all around. Dipper breathed a sigh of relief.

      "Thank god, I thought you got so bored you started a fire" Dipper sighs in relief looking around to fixate on Bill wrapped up in the red sheets on the bed, his torso uncovered and exposed. Bill frowned giving him a look of disbelief.

      "Wow Pine Tree, I spend time and magic doing this set up to get reprimanded for something I only did once, maybe twice, the point is I didn't do it and I made you a romantic scene" Bill defended with an unpleased expression. Dipper smiled moving towards the bed.

    "Your right, who knew Bill Cipher could be a romantic?" Dipper joked crawling onto the bed and over Bills sheet clad body. He moved forward to plant a sweet kiss on his lips, Bill pulling him closer to kiss him with more vigor. 

    Bill smirked into the kiss bitting his neck pulling a moan from Dipper who pressed himself closer into Bill's body. Dipper huffed as Bill trailed the kisses down moving himself to Dippers torso, impatiently pulling off his shirt. 

      Dipper moved back to straddle him, legs on either side of Bill's. Bill licked teasingly at his nipples the tiny pink buds making him shiver in pleasure. Bill sucked on one nipping at it, making Dipper arch his back in the stimulation. Ecstasy exploded from his chest pooling its way downwards. Bill smirked up at him lust clouding his eyes.

     He continued onto the next one bringing short breathy gasps from Dipper. A hard bulge made itself known underneath Dipper's ass. He leaned forward kissing Bill with passion entangling his hands into the wild blonde locks. Dipper bites his lip slowly rocking his hips back into the warm member. Bill gave a deep moan eyes glowing a melted gold that had Dippers heart beating a little faster.

         "I love how your eyes change without you meaning to its really sexy" Dipper mumbles between kisses. Bill mumbled something unaudible back kissing him with a heated intention. Dipper let out a small whimper of need rubbing himself on Bills stomach and back onto Bill's member. 

           Bill picks up Dipper on his knees letting him wrap his legs around his torso before dropping Dipper onto his back. Bill rubs his member on Dippers ass, lips crashing onto each other in a bruising rhythm. Bill pushes against him to bite his neck aggressively, Dipper lets out a squeak in pain to which Bill growls low and pleased.

       He grips Dipper's shoulders painfully pulling whimpers and whines from Dipper along with small moans of pleasure. Bill growls and snaps, Dipper's pants and underwear disappear in a flash of blue. Bill gives him a toothy grin before his eyes flash the blue telltale sign of magic and a warm wet substance coats his ass and Bills member. Bill grabs Dipper's left cheek spreading him wide as he positions himself. The warm wet member rests just outside, teasing him with a tickle of the ecstasy to come.

      With a low growl and a tight grip on his ass Bill plunges himself in. Dipper gasps at the initial stretching leaving him with a wanton mix of pain and pleasure. That is until Bill begins moving. Bill changes his hand placement digging his fingers bruisingly into Dippers hips as he slams himself in and out. Every movement is a white hot jolt of pleasure to Dipper that threatens to spill over. Their moans begin to sync high pitch whimpers and moans to low growls and hard bites. Bill continues his fast pace slamming into Dipper, Dipper yelps as Bill goes faster biting him as he finally finds the ecstasy of orgasm. Dipper arches his back following seconds later. The two huff and look at each other with loving expressions. Dipper falls back into the bed exhausted and satisfied, Bill joins him wrapping his arms around Dippers torso and throwing a leg up as well.

        "Happy valentines day, babe" Bill smirks tiredly and snuggles into the bruised Dipper to explore the cosmos for the few short hours his human body grants him. Dipper smiles back closing his eyes and slowly falling into a content black wave. 

         Dipper smiles pulling Bill closer the light of a new day pushing at his eyes to wake him up. Bill snuggles back into him and a warm larger body pulls Dipper into his chest. Dipper turns to smile at a sleepy Ford. Dipper stretches momentarily before looking happily at him.

       "So how did last night go?" Dipper questions in a soft morning voice kissing Ford on his forehead.

       "He could tell I had someone else on the mind, I couldn't stop thinking about you two, I came up here when Mabel and Stan crashed from their horror movie marathon, I couldn't stop thinking about your cute little smile or how you blush so easily when your embarrassed" Ford spoke in tired hushed tones giving soft kisses to Dippers shoulders. Dipper smiled giving him a chaste kiss. 

      "It seems you two had quite the night, I had to blow out your candles, one almost caught the curtains on fire by the way" Ford reprimands with a you should know better tilt to his voice.

       "Things just kinda happen with Bill, I'm sure you of all people get that" Dipper defended with a yawn.

        "I'm always a surprise the danger's part of the thrill" Bill cockily throws in, leaning on his elbow to look at the two. Dipper chuckles pulling the extra pillow from behind them to smack Bill with it. Bill gives him an mock offended look. 

      "Why Dipper how violent! And so early in the morning what have you been drinking?" Bill dramaticises with a faux snooty shock. Dipper chuckles and kisses him.

     "You just make me this way" he jokes back with a chuckle moving to lay on his back. He looks over at the two guys beside him with a smile.

"I couldn't imagine us any other way" Dipper sighs dreaming as his chest fills with a warm comfortable giddiness. 

  Ford smiles sweetly at him giving him a chaste kiss before getting up out of the bed. Bill smirkes pulling Dipper to his chest with a playful smile at Ford. Ford rolled his eyes at the playful ever energetic demon.

     "I'm going to make us breakfast then head to the lab, I'm close to finishing my cure for vampirism" Ford explains fixing his glasses with a proud smile. Bill smiled with an intrigue. "I'm always up for food when you make it Sixer" Bill comments offhandedly passing it off as casual. Dipper smiles at his initiative, he really is trying to keep them both happy, even if he doesn't show it in traditional ways. 

     Ford smiles brightly at the compliment, heading down the stairs with a happy glow about him. Dipper kisses Bill on the cheek with a sincere smile. He sits up stretching with a wide yawn. Bill watches him with a sweet smile, as if everything Dipper does somehow creates something equivalent to a picture of an adorable animal. Dipper turns to him with a raised brow.

       "What?" He asks with a curious giggle. Bill continues the smile, reaching out and running his fingers through the brown locks of fluff. 

      "Nothing, its just hard not to smile staring at the most physically adorable human created for millennia" Bill quips with a loving smile retracting his fingers. Dipper frowns playfully chest puffed out. 

      "Could the most adorable person jump on an interstellar vehicle and make it blow up feeling no fear?" Dipper jokingly defends himself.

      "No, see not only are you first in adorable, but your also tied for second for the hottest daredevil in the universe, obviously I'm first" Bill dramaticisizes fanning his fingers towards himself with a smug look directed toward Dipper.

    Dipper chuckles "According to your very reliable and non biased opinion?" Dipper questions sarcastically. Bill scoffs at him.

      "Why Dipper, ME, BIASED" he gasped in faux shock breaking off into a chuckle. They both fall into a giggling mess as Dipper finally moves from the bed to pull on some clothes for the day. Bill watches him rolling on his back expression showing his doscontentment for the mundane task.

     "Itd be nice if you and Sixer could just walk around with your perfect bodies for me, but nooo you humans and your hangups about nudity" Bill rolls his eyes. Dipper chuckles at him throwing a pillow at him.

        "You get dressed to, oh cosmic being" Dipper flippantly jokes pulling on a simple black t shirt. Bill groans but in a flash of blue, is back in his yellow tailcoat and black slacks. They make their way downstairs to Mabel happily explaining to Ford how she was going to work with Candy and Grenda to start their own art gallery in the town. Ford nodded while stirring the mixture giving her bits of legal advice. Stan was already in his man of mystery suit and very unhappily looking at his watch. 

      "There he is!" Stan's gravelly voice grated with annoyance. Bill shrugged at him and walked towards him.

      "Kid your almost half an hour late, if your going to stay here be on time for your free pass" Stan grumbles pulling Bill along to meet up with a tour group. Mabel squeals at something Ford says racing towards the door.

     "Don't wait up!" The vibrant teen happily exclaimed the door shaking the house as it slamed. Dipper smiles shyly at Ford sitting at the table. 

     "Just us, I guess" Dipper states with an underlying excitement. Ford nods with a smile.

    "Do you ever think about if you had taken my apprenticeship?" Ford mused, bringing two plates to the table. Dipper nervously but his lip.

    "Well, yeah, I mean, of course" Dipper nervously explains looking at Ford a little surprised. Ford chuckles.

    "Sorry, just moments like these make me think of what could have been" Ford explained with a small smile. They both ate in silence before Dipper finally broke the silence.

     "Yeah, except were both so bad about feelings that it would have just been awkward silences, and stolen moments to get our issues out away from each other" Dipper chortled "it took Bill freaking Cipher to get us to admit there was something there" Dipper finishes with a laugh trying to stop the bubbling of humor that continued the chuckle and made his stomach ache with use. Ford laughed as well, his deep tone emitting a booming chuckle of humor. They both sighed as the laughter finally faded.

    "Though I do admit spending years of just us together would have been really nice" Dipper shyly confessed. 

     "Well its never too late" Ford smiled sweetly at Dipper, "lets get to that experiment and change history, or at least the towns vampires back to humans, partner" Ford smiled getting up from his seat with a hand out to Dipper. Dipper happily took his hand snuggling up to Ford's side as they headed down to the lab together. 

     "Yes! Finally! " Ford shouted in triumph as the liquid took turned topaz and he carefully locked it in the cabinet with the notes. Dipper smiled and pumped a fist in the air in excitement.

     "Oh that reminds me! Do we have the champagne in your desk?" Dipper questioned bending down to search the desk. Ford chuckled moving over to get behind Dipper, too easy not to take advantage. Dipper blushed at the sudden solid warmth behind him, taking a sharp inhale of breath.

    He looked over his shoulder at the devious smirk on the elder man's face, a sheepish coy smile with reddened cheeks adorning his own. Dipper bit his lips turning around to push his lips again the other, the kiss went from a soft peck to lips pushing against each other in a needy desperation. Ford happily lifted Dipper by the backs of his thighs to on top of the desk. Dipper whimpered in delight and winced at the placement of Ford's hands. Ford withdrew his hands immediately looking at Dipper with concern.  
   "Is something wrong, are you ok? Do you want to stop?" Ford immediately tripped over himself with worry. Dipper shook his head.  
    "I'm fine, just a little pain and soreness" Dipper explained rubbing his shoulders. He gave a shy smile taking off his shirt to show the extensive bruises and hickies covering his low neck, shoulders, and above his hips. Ford looked at them in shock, before his face became thoughtful and contorted to a small frown. Dipper watched him with a small frown figiting with his fingers.

    "Bill always was a bit of a sadist. You let him do this much?" Ford asked with a concerned hilt to his question. Dipper shrugged looking down.

     "I like it, a little, he just kinda takes it far?" Dipper explained eyes darting about the room.

      "You can always say no Dipper, there's no shame in that, relationships are mutually beneficial and if its not benefiting you in any way, physically, emotionally, or any other way, what's the point? I'm not saying Bill isn't a standoffish sarcastic troublemaker, but you have to have limits in place or nothing will change" Ford explained.

    Dipper nodded and gave him a chaste kiss. "I love him and want him to be happy, its hard to set boundaries sometimes.." 

    "With normal humans i would say sit down, talk with them, leave if they step over a boundary, but with Bill, he needs a bit of a push, maybe you can do what I did" Ford explains with a smile. 

    Ford clicked the remote he had and the floor converted into the plush training mat made for training. Ford smirked gently pulling the brunette with him and pinning him on the mat. 

    "You have to be dominant, take control, pin me" Ford instructed

    Dipper nodded, an intense look filling his eyes for the task at hand. He squirmed a bit, only succeeding in rubbing himself against the older man. He grunted in effort rolling his wrists.

   "Dipper, focus, use my weigh against me, remember the training" Ford instructed with a gentle smile.

    The elevator bell rang and Mabel happily trotted in, Dipper took the surprise to his advantage flipping them with a smile. Ford hastily got up.

     "Great job Dipper, we'll continue combat training tomorrow" Ford covered swiftly, clearing his throat. 

   Mabel smiled "Way to go Dipper! Never thought I'd see the day you would beat Grunkle Ford in a fight" Mabel congratulated. Dipper beamed with pride an unbreakable smile on his face.

    "Think I'm getting the hang of this whole fighting thing" Dipper happily explained. A flash of pink flew by and Dipper found himself face down in the mat with Mabel over him with his arm twisted on his back.

      "Well you may beat Ford, but I'm still obviously the alpha twin" she happily stated getting off of the ,now coughing, brunette. Dipper got himself to his feet laughing.

    "Oh Mabel, can you find the camping gear for me I had an idea" Ford explained with a smile. The younger twins both gave him a confused look.

    "Are you and Dipper going on some nerdy collecting camping trip?" Mabel asked complete with hand gestures for nerdy and trip. Ford nodded.

   "And something I figured would be good for getting my two favorite people to get along! We're taking Bill to, he's got infinite knowledge, and you know as a kinda, bonding exercise." Dipper caught on, adding quickly. 

    Mabel nodded skeptically. Heading towards the elevator pulling Dipper with her. Once the doors shut Mabel gave him an incredulous look.

     "ARE YOU NUTS! They'll kill each other!" Mabel shouted, Dipper winced letting out a pained noise.

      "Loud, and no I'm not crazy, we have anti-magic cuffs for Bill and they are sorta getting along better, believe it or not. This is just an extra push" Dipper explained. Mabel frowned giving him a disaproving look.

     "Fine but ill have my first aid kit ready and a big 'I told you so' when you come back early with magic and physical wounds in tow" Mabel finished, exiting the elevator and dissapearing off to her room. Dipper sighed going to tell the plan to Bill.

       After hiking for what felt like hours (to Bill at least) they finally made it to a clearing and began to set up camp. Bill frowned wandering around the site while Dipper and Ford set up the tent. 

       "Its soo boring here, I've seen this for thousands of years, when's the fun part?" Bill complained meandering back to the two scientists.

         Ford sighed abandoning the tent to go over to Bill with a commanding demeanor. He had a frown and squared up with Bill, before grabbing his hair and pulling him face to face with Ford. Bill let out a loud puur.

       "It happens, when I say it happens, the more you complain the longer it will be, understood?" Ford demanded with a commanding look.

      "Mmm, yes master" Bill excitedly melted with clear arousal. Ford let him go and went back to fixing the tent up with Dipper.

       "How do you do that? If I did that he would laugh in my face!" Dipper spoke with a jealous astonishment.

       "Presence. Be commanding, be confident" Ford simply stated finishing up the tent looking over to where Bill set up a lavish tent of his own with his magic winking at Ford in a scantily clad new outfit, consisting of his signiture bowtie, black gloves, vest and black boxers. Ford rolled his eyes and finished the tent. 

    They ate a meal and as the sun began to go down set up a fire. The flames danced and embers erupted into the sky, Dipper tantalized by the fires tendrils swirling and changing in the red hot glow. Ford nudged Dipper at the bored looking Bill who stared at the fire unimpressed.

      "I was there when humans found fire and oh boy, did you not realized what you stumbled onto, talk about classical conditioning it took forever for you to learn 'Fire,Hot' I mean-" Bill was cut off by Dippers lips pushing against him hungry and demanding. 

      "Tent. Now" Dipper demanded in the most commanding tone he could. Ford smiled, impressed and put out the fire to embers. The orange heat illuminating the fast turning darkness.Bill chuckled at him as he was led into the tent.

   "Ooh Pine Tree trying to be dommy, I'm so submissive, you gonna pull my hair, or-" he was cut off from a swift slap to the face from the brunette. 

   "You speak when I tell you to" Dipper demanded, no longer was he the meek, anxious boy, but a pent up frustration pushed itself out with a passion. The flames seeping from his eyes in a way Bill had never expected.

  He opened his mouth closing it soon after it conforming into a wide Cheshire grin. 

  "As you wish, my little Pine" he said in a patronizing sing songey tone.  
   
    Dipper growled in annoyance realizing this wouldn't be easy with Bill's flippant nature. Ford entered the tent and closed it before pulling Bill to him. Bill shivered in anticipation once his back was pinned to Ford's chest.

    "Ooh Sixer, we haven't had this much fun since our little romp in Xandrall 3" Bill cooed happily looking between the pair of Doms. 

     Dipper frowned giving him a swift kick in the stomach. Ford let go bringing Bill to his knees without Ford support. Ford gave Dipper an approving smile. 

     "The safe word is Journal, remember it, you'll need it" Dipper said darkly. Bill chuckled looking up at Dipper eyes shimmering gold with defiance.  
      
     "You can sure try" Bill stated cockily finished with a smug grin. 

     "Lets see how much laughing you'll do after this" Ford responded back just as smug, bringing out the anti-magic cuffs. Bills grin widened and he nodded with excitement.

   Ford slapped on the cuffs on Bill, Bill watched with wide excited eyes. As soon as the cuffs were on the blue magic lightning began. Bill moaned at each shock, panting and rutting the ground. Dipper smirked and grabbed Bill's member.

   "You only get pleasure when I allow you pleasure" Dipper growled looking at Bill with narrowed eyes. Bill smiled defiantly the blue flash of magic telltale of his refusal. Dipper gritted his teeth in frustration. Ford ran his fingers gently over Bills body causing moans and grunts to escape him. Dipper gave him a confused look, the look he returned stated to 'watch and learn'. Ford stopped touching Bill just as Bill was beginning to fall apart. 

    "Why did you stop?" Bill whimpered, distraught and missing the sensation already. Ford gave him a plain, bored look as an answer. Bill knew the answer it was so classic Ford. Bill sighed and closed his eyes as if mentally preparing himself.

   "Master, please" he begged looking up at Ford with wide desperate eyes. Dipper frowned looking at Ford.

    "Address both of us correctly or you'll get nothing, understand?" Ford stated bluntly. Bill nodded apologetically.

   "Please Masters" Bill strained with a plea, looking at Ford, then a glance at Dipper.

    "See, much better" Ford cooed stroking Bill's hair demeaningly. He moved down to Bill's level giving him a sweet kiss bitting his lip and drawing blood by the end. Bill moaned looking up at Ford with desperation.

   Dipper smiled nervously, much less confident, the adrenaline wearing off to anxiety and doubt. Ford looked over to Dippers nervous movement placing weight on one foot than the other. He smiled soothingly before leaving Bill to reassure Dipper.

     "Do you want to keep going?" Ford asked with a a small frown and chaste kiss. Dipper nodded.

   "Just lost my confidence, your a lot better at this, he takes you seriously" Dipper lamented self consciously. Ford put his hand on his shoulder affectionately.

    Dipper smiled following Ford back to the still chained and knealing blonde.  
Ford happily laid Bill on his back. Giving him a passionate kiss that left them both gasping for air. Dipper and Ford Quickly switched places and the brunette smiled nervously looking down on Bill. Bill rolled his eyes moving to switch positions. Dipper frowned and bit Bill on the neck. Bill moaned and pulled Dipper closer his hardened member now noticeable against Dipper's stomach. 

   "Ahhh Dipper~" Bill moaned rubbing his erection on Dippers stomach. Dipper kissed Bill excitedly, rubbing small circles into Bill's shoulder ,while the other arm kept him balanced. Ford slowly removed Dipper's shirt rubbing his back moving downwards. Dipper gasped and hummed in glee.

   "Mmm don't stop" Dipper moaned as Ford continued his massage and began to pull on his pants. Dipper kissed Bill happily rubbing against him. Bill looked at him lustfully with a quiet whimper. Dipper bit his lip at the sight scrunching forward with Bill to shimmy himself and the blonde out of their boxers. Ford hummed rubbing the rim of Dipper's entrance while kissing down his back. 

   "Uh.. Lube?" Dipper moaned lost in the pleasure. Ford nodded leaving momentarily to bring back a sleek clear bottle. He coated the lube generously on all the needed areas. Bill seemed deprived and whimpered moving against Ford's fingers as he coated his entrance.

   "Sixer~ please" Bill begged nearly tearfhl. Ford smirked working two fingers in pulling moan after melododic moan from the demon. 

   "Only because you asked so nicely" Ford purred pumping in and out the fingers, stretching him. Bill moaned loud and high pitched.

    "SIXER! Dipper this is torture please just fuck me already!" Bill pleaded pushing back on the fingers.

   "Hmm I don't think I heard the right question" Dipper held secretly just as eager to get started.

   "Fine, Master, Dipper, please, please, fuck me" Bill nearly shouted. Dipper indulged him and slowly pushed himself in. Bill hissed in glee at the slight pain of the stretch. Dipper breathed heavily the warm pressure making it hard to form a coherent thought. 

   "Can i move?" He asked, trying to be conscious of Bill's physical feelings as he had never been the one batting. 

   "Dear Gods, yes! Please!" Bill shouted pushing back on Dipper. Dipper moaned thrusting in with a moan the warm tight heat making it hard to last. Ford slowly stretched Dipper from behind. Dipper stopped thrusting for a moment caught up in the overwhelming pleasure. He arched his back, scrunching his eyes together, legs twitching in overstimulation. Ford quickly replaced the fingers with his member starting a slow, shallow pace, while Dipper became comfortable with the sensation. 

   Dipper moaned taking Ford's hand with one hand staring at Bills handsome face as it contorted in ecstasy. 

   "Maybe I should let you top more often" Bill moaned blue light flickering up as Bill tried to push his limit (as usual he already tested physical limited, mental limited it was only a matter of time before sexual became a subject). His moans grew louder with each zap, encouraging Dipper to go faster. Dipper lolled his head back gripping Ford's hand and the sheet near Bill. Ford breath became huffs of air from the movement and hormones. Bill screamed loudly, a shrill pure unadultered squeal of ecstasy as he came. Dipper was next to come, gripping onto Bill's arms as the white substance filled his partner gaining a small moan to Bill. He slumped over Bill with a small kiss to his forehead letting out a gasp when Ford finished stiff and nuzzling Dipper's back. They all pulled apart slowly exhaustion pulling at their bodies making them heavy and tired. 

     "Happy late valentines day, you know the real one we deserved, together." Dipper moaned out being cuddled by both men.

   "Less talking, more sleeping" Bill sleepily slurred, holding Dippers arm like a security blanket. Dipper smiled pulling them under the covers and closing his eyes. It had been a good night.  
   

   


End file.
